


His happiness is provided by one boy

by Zainourry1D (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, The rest of the boys make an small appearance, Very much fluff, Winter, Yayyy, i love lilo, i need to stop now, it is cute, itis snowing and cold, lovely dovely, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zainourry1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis fall in love and this is their story- smut happens in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His happiness is provided by one boy

Liam thought he would walk through the with a white blanket covered streets of London on his own. He imagined walking past the closed stores while shivering until he couldn't walk anymore. He thought about going out. He would walk in the cold air after hooking up with a boy. He thought he would cry his eyes out in the motel on the cornor. Searching for work while families did groceries. Everything shiny, everything more than it has to be. Everything beautiful. He imagined seeing couples kissing, families laughing and thousands sales for the Christmas- vacation. Hundreds of people roaming around all pressing down on his nerves. He will snort quietly walking past yet another kissing couple. Fake gagging in stores when the family was going Christmas- shopping. But he never thought of this.

No, Liam wasn't walking all alone past those horrible persons. He brought someone with him. They've met on the street. Liam's sight being nearly pitch black from the cold when he ran into the smiling bubble. He was about to say 'sorry' and walk again. But the boy he walked into stopped him. "Are you okay?" He asked Liam. Liam didn't react fast of course. His brain was freezing. The boy handed over his coffee and smiled sweetly. If Liam had better sight he would adore the face behind those lovely teeth and charming personlaity. "Follow me." And who was Liam to say no?

The boy, Liam didn't know, walked fast but not too fast. Liam was entertained with a numerous stories about the guys birthday coming up. The only thing Liam could think of was that he really needs to buy that boy a present. After the boy had convinced Liam it was okay to actually drink his coffee and not just hold it, Liam felt a lot better. His stomach stopped screaming at him and his sight got colourful again. When the boy announced they were nearly where they need to be Liam's smile dropped. He wanted to listen to the stories all day long. Sitting in an old looking coffee house talking about everything they could come up with. Favourite foods, weirdest dream, fears, crushes and names. The boy let Liam into his house and Liam finally saw his face. The snowstorm and the beanie providing him form seeing it earlier. The boy shrugged of his jacket, pulled of his beanie over his half wet hair and loosened his scarf. Liam looked at the boy and stared. The boy had feathered brown hair. Not too dark and not too light. His structure had the best bone structure known to men and his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. An electric twinkle was seen in his curious blue eyes. Liam never had a thing for blue eyes. He thought they were all the same colour. The same colour he saw every time opening Twitter. The same shade if blue to wake him in the morning since noises just didn't wake him (yeas he had an alwarm that flahes blue light). The irritable shade of blue they sang in the song 'I'm Blue (da doe da die da doe die)'. Liam always thought blue eyes held no depth, no story, no reason. And boy he was wrong...

The boy chuckled and Liam felt his knees buckle. "Are you going to do something or should I just let you stare?" Liam coloured a dark shade of red and looked down. He pulled off his jacket who was taken by the boy and laid down on the heater. He suds off his shoes and places them neatly against the wall. "Do you like some tea?" Liam smiled at the beautiful boy and nodded. "Do you have Yorkshire?" The boy smiled wider and yeah Liam is already falling. "Of course." The boy walked to what Liam assumed the kitchen and started boiling some water. 

"I'm Liam." He had enough of not knowing the boy's name. He thought about names he could have like: Troy, Stan, Micheal, Ashley and Ben. They just didn't seem to fit at all. The boy twirled around light-footed and Liam was falling deeper. So much elegance, so pretty so wait- What if he's straight? Liam thought the boy was gay right from the start. Seeing him twirling around, the way he talked, they way he acted and the way he walked. But now Liam thinks about it the only thing he knows is that his birthday is coming up and he doesn't even know how old he will be. "I'm Louis." Liam nodded, that name was perfect. Louis excused himself and went to the toilet Liam thought about that name again, Louis. He thinks about saying that name on their first date. The day they discussed having childeren. He imagined that name along the lines of 'will you marry me?'. He would say that name with so much love standing in the church in fornt of all their family-members and friends. And right afterwards they would kiss. Kiss and kiss and kiss. He imagines the first time making love. That name spilling out of his mouth like a prayer. He thinks about dying and what his lasts words will be. Liam thought about that a lot. Would it be a 'shit' or an 'oops' or maybe even an 'I love you mom'? But now he knows it. 'I love you Louis.' Perfect. And this is it, Liam thinks. This is the moment where I can't take this any further because I am almost at the ground. Liam smiles sadly and hears the toilet flush. Even that is cute, Liam thinks when Louis washes his hands.

"Should we take this to the living-room." It was the first time Liam would sit on that couch, nearly uncomfortable. They talked a lot that day. He knew more of Louis in a few hours than he did with previous girlfriends. And they would 'love' each other for months. Liam was interested. He asked questions and Louis would simply answer. Quit simple really, but Liam thought it was the most precious day in his life. After hours of talking they decided a movie would be good. They watched Bambi. Childish but definitely the most romantic film Louis owned. 

"You can sleep here if you want." Louis told Liam. Liam just smiled and muttered a 'thank you'. They both went to bed. Liam on Louis's couch after rejecting severals 'I will go on the couch' from Louis. Liam got blankets and a pillow that smelled exactly like Louis. And Liam never slept so good. Too bad he was woken way to early for his liking. "Liam, I can't sleep. It's too cold." Liam in a still sleep headspace smiled up at him and said the best pick-up line in history. Well that's what Louis thought. "I can keep you warm if you like." Louis smiled at him grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. Exactly as planned. Liam's hand tingled when Louis grabbed his hand. Butterflies in his stomach made him feel quit sick. But when he laid down, spooning Louis. Everything felt perfect. He was on cloud nine and yeah, he definitely had the best sleep in his life. 

They were again at Louis' a week after they met when Liam knew he had to do it. He grabbed a rose from Louis's neighbour, what nobody needed to know and ringed the doorbell. Louis opened and Liam may have pushed the rose in his face. Louis grabbed the rose and smiled, even though he was shivering. Wearing only a hoodie and some skinny jeans. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Louis?" Liam smiled that saying that name along those words. Say yes, say yes, say yes!! "I would love to." Liam grabbed Louis and pulled him into a hug. They hugged for so long Liam arms felt like deadweight when he pulled back. Louis closed the door and they went again into the living-room.

For their first date Liam had made a reservation at the best known restaurant in town and picked Louis up at exactly 7pm. Liam was wearing a tuxedo because hello best known restaurant in town. Louis was wearing black skinny jeans and Liam eyed his eyes on those thighs. He would worship all of Louis' body. The day that they met Liam's knee hit in Louis' right thigh. Louis showed him the day after Liam slept over. It was a dark bruise just above his knee. Liam apologised with a kiss sealed into Louis memeory. Liam kissed the bruise and smiled up at Louis. Beautiful, Liam thought.

On top of the skinny jeans he wore the prettiest sweater of all time. It was light. White and cream colouring in on each other. Maybe not that fancy but absolutely adorable. His sleeves where too big and his tiny hands were almost invisible. His hair was done in its usual fringe but a bit up this time. "Oh, I can go change into something more fancier." Louis said looking at Liam. Liam smiled at the boy. Walked towards Louis and picked him up bridal-style. He closed Louis' front door and walked to the car. "Liam, what are you doing? Louis chuckled. "Princesses don't have to walk. And definitely should not question what they are wearing." And the words never flowed so easy as now. He would always stutter, but maybe that was because he couldn't see a future with them. Louis was seated next to Liam and they listened to the radio on their way to the restaurant. If it was any other person Liam was seated with he would try to talk. Avoiding any awkward silence. But in the week they got to know each other Liam learned that not every silence is an awkward silence once you're not alone. They would sit hours just doing their thing, speaking only a few words. Liam didn't mind. Louis presence was enough to shut him up. They would talk later, but for now their breathing are enough to listen to. A familiar song was playing on the radio when Louis sang along. Liam smiled at the boy and turned left. Louis' smile never leaving his face when he sang 'but baby this doesn't even feel like falling'. Liam' smile got wider and who was he to reject singing with Louis? "Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace." Liam felt silent again and listened to Louis singing every note just right. "Baby I can feel your halo." Louis' voice floated in the air melted with the inhale Liam made, because wow that was plain beautiful. Liam's arm tingled and goodbumps were found. "You are a wonderful singer. You know that?" Liam asked Louis while driving in the parkinglot. "Thank you." The honest smile on Louis face reminds Liam of all the times he got a golden star in school. He would feel so proud of himself and now he is so proud of Louis. He parked the car raced to Louis' side. He opened the door for Louis and grabbed his hand. They made their way over to the entrance and walked in. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Liam asked him referring to next Saturday. "You." Liam smiled at Louis and he knows they are both falling. Instead of being scared of hitting the ground Liam feels safe knowing he is not falling alone. "That can be arranged." It really can, Liam thought. They were done eating and were now sitting on Louis' balcony. Louis was sipping his tea looking over the city. Liam was seated on the chair in the corner and watched Louis become one with the stars in the sky. He grabbed his phone and opened the camera. Louis was standing next to the railing teacup in his hand, eyes darted upwards. He was still wearing the same sweater, but now with some sweatpants underneath. Liam smiled taking the picture. The stars in the sky giving light to make Louis' appearance even more impressive. Louis looked over at Liam when the camera clicked again. "Beautiful." Liam said when he stood up. He walked over to Louis and grabbed Louis' face in both hands. "Can I kiss you?" Liam whispered. The damp of his breath interwinding with Louis' outtake of breath. Louis nodded slightly not taking his eyes of Liam's mouth. Liam came closer and brushed his lips over Louis'. Louis shuddered and pulled Liam closer. There lips connected sweetly and Liam grabbed Louis hips next. Louis brought his arms upwards and holds Liam's hair. Their heads both craned left. Liam's head exploded by fireworks. The tender feeling of Louis lips had him on cloud nine again. These days the met were wonderful and full of love. Liam knew, mostly because of this precious kiss, that he indeed loves Louis. The pulled back, foreheads touching. "Louis?" Louis nodded. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Louis nodded again and their relationship was promised with some more tender kisses. 

Louis birthday rolled around soon after and Liam had the perfect gift. He was invited to Louis' birthday party. It started at noon and ended about 4pm. Liam walked through the halls of Louis flat. His shoes padding against the marble floor. He picked up a rose out of the neighbours bucket that was standing on the window frame and knocked on the door. Louis opened the door happily as ever and smiled at the rose. "I know you've been stealing them from my neighbour." Louis chuckeld. Liam smiled at his amazing boyfriend and shut him up with a peck on the lips. Louis moved out of the way. Liam was landed in a zoo. People everywhere. A few little girls running around, dolls in their hands. Some old looking dads talking with each other and a very tired looking woman. He sat down next to her and she smiled at him. He smiled back politely and looked around. All he noticed was that not one of these faces are unknow. He never met them, but Louis showed him some pictures. "So you're Liam?" The woman asked him. He nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Johannah." 

Liam talked to her, met all Louis' siblings and even got to hold the new born twins. They were lovely people just like Louis told him all those nights lying wrapped up in each others arms. Everybody was fond of Liam and Louis had the best day of his life. It was 4.30pm when everyone had left and Liam sweeped Louis into his arms. "I hope they like me." He said nuzzling his nose in Louis hair. Louis nodded tiredly in Liam's arms and looked up. Liam pecked Louis' forehead and smiled. "You can go lay down until your friends come over and I will clean." Louis of course protested saying it was his party so he would clean. Liam grinned at this and laid Louis down. Louis was out in a minute and Liam started the cleaning. 

"Babe, wake up. They will be here any minute." Louis' stretched himself and hugged Liam. Liam fell onto Louis and he chuckeld. He was about to say something when Louis turned them so he was spooning Louis. "Why do you like being the little spoon so much?" Liam asked his sleepy boy. "I dunno. Makes me feel complete." Liam smiled at this and a blush rose on his cheeks. He turned Louis around so they were facing each other. "I love you, Louis William Tomlinson." Liam smiled. Louis cried and kissed him deep. Liam still felt the fireworks and tingles all over his body every time he kissed Louis. "I love you too, Liam James Payne." Louis hiccuped and not only did Louis loved this day the most Liam loved it too. The doorbell ringed and they both got ready to face some friends. 

The day went by smoothly and Liam was engulfed with love of Louis' best friends. Zayn, Niall and Harry. The best boys know in town and Liam knows why. Harry made the weirdest jokes and lifted up the mood in seconds. Zayn was calm and relaxed. He enjoyed everything and never had any problems. Niall was the one that loved life. Always carefree and hungry. Liam decided he really likes them. And soon the four musketeers turned into five. The boys went home and Louis started cleaning. Throwing away the left overs from the take-away food they had and doing the dishes. Liam vacuumed and soaped every detail. After they were done they decided an evening in Louis bed will do. They both got undressed and climbed in the bed. Feeling each other skin to skin. Liam loved this boy, so much. "I still need to give you my present." Liam smiled at the boy who seemed to fall asleep if Liam didn't do anything. He perked up at the word present though and smiled at Liam. "Silly, I already got my present. You." Louis said matter of factly. Liam climbed out of bed and grabbed an expensive looking box. Louis sat right up the bed and took the box. He opened the box and saw a beautiful watch. He remembers walking down the streets of London looking for watches with Liam. When he found the perfect one - the one in his hands - he thought saving money first would be the best option. But here he is, watch in his hands. "Now you can see all the times you can have me." Louis didn't understand. "But I can see every time." Liam smiled. "Because you can have my at every time." Louis smiled back. Placed the box on his nightstand and kissed Liam. They had a full night full of passionate words and kisses. Touching was enough for now and Liam never felt better in his entire life. 

Now he is walking down the streets in London. The snow made it impossible for anyone to ride a car. Liam holds hands with his lover and smiles looking at all the Christmas lights. "I really hate all those kissing couples." Louis said eyeing a straight couple making out on a bench. And Liam was still so happy. He folds Louis into his arms and smiles down on him. "Was it because you never had someone to kiss with." He said knowing exactly what Louis feels like. "Maybe." Louis said kissing him deeply. They both smiled in the smile and yes - nearly three weeks of being Louis' boyfriend Liam still sees fireworks and has tingles all over him. "I always hated this families that would go shopping for Christmas with everybody." Liam said again holding Louis' hand. "Don't worry we'll be that in no time." Liam looks over at a smirking Louis and they both know. They both know this isn't just a simple and fast relationship that would probably stop after a year. This was the real deal and they were ready for it. Liam smiles knowing he has someone to hold onto. Someone to hate other people with. Someone to cuddle when he is cold. Someone to share his future with. Someone holding so much passion. "We are going to make love soon, yeah." Louis sort of asked. Normally Liam would go all red in his face and mutter a few words but now he was confident. "Only if you want to." He answers. "I'd love to." And Liam thinks back at the hours of trouble he had finding the perfect words to ask Louis out for the first time. He remembers shoving the rose into Louis face. He remembers cuddling for what felt like hours. Then he remembers the first date. The silent ride to the restaurant. The kiss on the balcony. Everything what happened between the first time they met and now. 

Liam opens Louis' flat with Louis' keys and shrugs of his jacket. Louis does the same and Liam doesn't know how but they stand in the bedroom next. Liam slowly pushes Louis down onto the mattress and smiles sweetly. "Ready love?" He asks making sure Louis knows what he is doing. Louis nods and pulls Liam on top of him. He kisses Liam hungrily saying 'make love to me' in a dirty way. Liam takes Louis sweater off slowly and kisses down Louis torso. "I love every inch of your body, you know that right?" He asks Louis. Louis moans when Liam licks around his nipple and shudders. "I do." Liam pulls of his nipple and kisses Louis again. "Can't wait for you to say that in the church in front of all our families." Louis laughs loudly and huffs. "How did you get so cocky Liam? I thought that was my job." Now it's Liam's time to laugh and they are so happy. Louis pulls onto Liam's blouse and Liam takes it off. Louis tiny hands roam over his torso and Liam smiles. "Like what you see?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows and Liam never thought you can have so much fun when you are about to have sex. Louis smiles and nods. "Maybe more if you take your pants off." 

Liam stands up and pulls Louis with him. He takes his pants and boxers off his semi-hard showing proudly and Louis swallows hard. Liam smiles and gets down onto his knees. He opens Louis pants and slides them off slowly. Louis shoves his pants around his ankles and steps put of them. Liam lowers his head to Louis bulge and blows over it. Louis moans and twitches his fingers in Liam's hair. Liam looks up and locks his gaze with Louis. Without looking anywhere but Louis he removes Louis' boxers with his theeth. Slowly, but endearing Louis gets eventually rides of his boxers. Liam grabs Louis cock and pulls it slowly. Still looking at Louis. Louis closes his eyes and hisses. Without Louis knowing Liam lowers his head once more and engulfs Louis head into the warmth of his mouth. "Ohh, Liam." Louis moans and since that moment Liam lives for those moans. He bobs his head up and down slowly and Louis huffs. "Faster Liam please." He says holding Liam's hair tightly. Liam moans around Louis' cock and Louis nearly comes. Liam goes back and bobs his head up and down one more tome before pulling of with a pop sound. He stands up and kisses Louis sweetly. 

He lays Louis down down again and makes a trail full of kisses down his torso. Louis wriggles and goosebumps spreads over his entire body. Liam follows Louis' happy trail down to his cock. He kisses Louis' cock from the bottom to the top and stops at the head. He kitten licks at the top and moves downwards. He sucks on Louis' ass and licks around his hole. Louis groans hard and clutches his hands in the covers. Knuckles turning wide. Between gritted teeth he gets a 'Liam ooh' out of it and little puffs. "It's okay babe, I'm going to take care of you really good." Louis' response is opening his legs wider and Liam chuckels. "Greedy Lou?" He asks his boyfriend. Louis glares back and Liam holds his arms up defensifly. "Get back to work asshole." Louis says meaningless. Liam smirks and licks around Louis' hole. He prods his tongue in and licks around Louis' walls. When he thinks it is wet enough he sucks on his middle finger and pushes in slightly. Louis moans, toes curling. Louis' hips buckle up when Liam adds his tongue again. It is sloppy and Liam's face is covered in his own spit, but Louis' moans make up for it. He presses the second finger at Louis' hole and insert slowly. He scissors his fingers for quit some minutes trying to find Louis' prostrate. Liam knows he found the bundle of nerves when Louis moans loudly and buckles his hips up. Arching perfectly. Liam eyes his boyfriend hungrily and can't help but gets instantly happy again when he thinks 'boyfriend'. "I love you Louis." Liam says. Louis opens his eyes at Liam and smiles sweetly. He can hear those words over and over again for days straight. "I love you too Lili." Liam smiles at his nickname and inserts a third finger. He licks around Louis' hole some more until he is sure Louis is prepared enough. He grabs Louis' lube and a condom when Louis stops him. "No condom. I want to feel you." Liam nods speechless and Louis kisses him. "We are both clean it's okay." And yeah, yeah it is. Liam spreads almost half of the tube on him to make sure Louis will have as less pain as possible. He positions himself at Louis' hole and locks his gaze. Louis nods after a long time of just staring and Liam starts entering him inch after inch. Slowly but surely Liam is all the way in. He gives Louis a minute to get used to his size and kisses Louis, sucking love bites on his most sensitives spots. Louis whines "it's okay you can move." And Liam starts moving slowly. Dragging his cock out and thrusting back in. He works up to a rhythm they are both happy with and kisses Louis some more. Louis pulls Liam closer so his cock is brushed by their stomachs. 

"I'm gonna cum soon." Liam says working his hips faster. "Me too." And Liam is reaching his high and just as he knew he repeats Louis' name over and over like some prayer. Louis comes too and moans a beautiful moan of 'Liam'. Liam wishes he could record it. He thrust 'till Louis whimpers of sensitivity and he pulls out. He goes to the bathroom and wipes himself off. He moves towards Louis on the bed and cleans him up. Liam throws away the cloth and kisses Louis some more. 

They are spooning again when Louis suddenly jumps out of bed. He runs out of the bedroom and returns as soon as he left. "I have a present." He says walking back to the bed again. Liam' heart beats fast and he is speechless. "Please tell me there isn't an anniversary because I don't have anything for you." He says honest. "Don't worry, just out of the blue." Louis sits down onto the bed and smiles. "Close your eyes and open your hand." Liam does as told and soon Louis' hand is pushing something in his. He opens his eyes and sees Louis' house key. Liam looks at Louis and Louis smiles. "Liam, do you want to live with me?" And Liam kisses him senseless. "I'd love to." He says in between the thousands kiss of that night. When he is spooning Louis again he thinks. He thinks how fast those three weeks had go by and how many more he has left. He smiles thinking back at the day they met. He smiles because now he has found his air worth breathing. He found his own happiness. He found Louis William Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there:)  
> I hope you liked this one shot. You can go to my Tumblr for prompts and stuff or you can ask for them in the comments section below :) any pairing, anything really.  
> Have a lovely day :)
> 
> ~ Sieg xx
> 
> Tumblr: zainourry1d


End file.
